1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing means for an electrostatic latent image, and particularly to the developing means for an electrostatic latent image improved in the elimination of uneven density caused in the developing process for a magnetic developer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In developing means for an electrostatic latent image, a developer layer of the developer is formed on a developer transport member such as a cylindrical developing sleeve, and the thickness of said developer layer is regulated by a developer layer thickness regulating member such as a doctor blade. In the case of a one component magnetic developer, it is necessary to regulate in the order of 0.2 mm in a developer layer thickness regulating member. The one component magnetic developer is apt to be coagulated with together when a high temperature, high humidity, pressure or the like is applied thereto to become the coagulated developer.
There have frequently occurred the troubles of developer transport because said coagulated developer hitch on around the space between a cylindrical developing sleeve and a doctor blade, so that an evenness have frequently caused lengthwise over an image. This kind of trouble has not been solved yet even in a copying machine for which a one component magnetic developer being practically used.